Under the Blue Moon
by empyrealessence
Summary: After a year of homeschooling during her freshman year, Bulla had already learned the entire high school curriculum. With nothing better to do and a calling for adventure, she moves to the small Town of Folks where she finds exactly what she was looking for.


Bulla Briefs felt like a true princess as she pulled her matté black car into the lot of her new school. Slowly, she stepped out of the car and fanned out her long blue hair, savouring every moment and pair of eyes on her. After all, it was her grand entrance.

She watched in satisfaction as the students turned from the everyday lives and turned to notice her, then gravitate towards her direction. She couldn't help but giggle. It was too easy; the people flocked to her like flies to a light. Her first day was going exactly as planned. After capsuling her new car, she strut through the crowd; she heard whistles, catcalls, whispers, and sneers, but ignored the noise and commotion as if it were silence. She was so caught up in her own glory that she suddenly found herself inside the school. Someone must've opened the door for her.

She looked around, taking in her surroundings. Just for fun, she even scanned around for some ki, one of the few new things her dad made her learn after the Dragonballs were taken away. She had actually gotten pretty good at it and could even go Super Saiyan. Nothing unusual, but she kept tracking the strongest one through the halls. After all, if she would need someone to rule the school beside.

The hallway emptied as students filed out through the doors the large grey doors once again. Curious, she followed the crowd as they piled out into a mob similar to the one that had surrounded her not long ago. It looked like the car show at Capsule Corp she had attended a month ago. A row of shiny new models of cars pulled up along the drop-off path. They were all the same design, with only their metallic colour distinguishing them.

She watched them step out and capsulize their own cars. She heard through the whispers of the crowd that they were the Cullens. They seemed barely related; they shared almost no features save for their pale fair skin and golden eyes. Who had golden eyes anyway? Not like she should be the one talking; she had rare colouring herself.

They were all gorgeous too, the guys could even give Goten and Trunks a run for their money, but they couldn't have been nearly as strong. In fact, it finally registered with her that they seemed to have no ki at all. Not a single one of them. But her investigative work would have to wait. She suddenly realized it was almost first period and she had no idea where to go.

The lady that handed Bulla her schedule was surprisingly chatty.

"So it says here that you've been home schooled up until now, what made you want to come here for your senior year?" She asked, "Especially here in our small little town. We don't get too many new students around here. We have another student transferring in next week, too. This place must be getting popular! I would've been easier for you guys to have come on the same time, huh? But don't worry, you're a pretty young thing, I'm sure you'll make friends quickly." She said with a bright smile.

Bulla forced a small smile back to be polite, but she the whole time she had been worried about the lady recognizing her. When the lady mentioned her being homeschooled, she was sure she would get caught, until realizing it was just more casual conversation.

She walked out of the office with a sigh of relief. She had put in so much effort in keeping her connections to Capsule Corp a secret. She would make friends on her own merit, not socialite status. That's why she had left the city for school in the first place. In the small town of Forks, no one would recognize her. These people were so remote she almost felt bad for them.

She would miss the malls the most, but that's nothing a quick flight home couldn't fix. Her house capsule felt heavy in her pocket. She could tell it hurt her parents when she insisted she wanted to live on her own near school for a while. She honestly didn't get what the big deal was, she just wanted to go on an adventure like her parents had when they were younger. Well, not exactly the same, or remotely related in the case of her father's former life, but she just felt so sick of her normalcy. They've all been to space, even Trunks, and Pan who was barely a year older than she. Bulla was sick of listening to all their stories of travels and epic battles. She was going to find her own, she just knew it. Little did she know, she would find one sooner than she thought.

Bulla sat at the lunch table with her newfound friend. The cafeteria was bustling with people moving about, each person only seemed to acknowledge the existence of their own group. It was not a strange concept to her as she had seen it happen in all public events, but she had assumed students in the same school would be closer.

From what she had gathered, Forks was insanely depressing. The skies were apparently always grey and rainy. It was also a small town, and everyone had grown up together, not that Bulla could really tell because of how separated they seemed. When she asked about it, Jessica let out a chuckle and shook their heads at her ignorance. No fair, that was usually her thing.

"Oh, the wonders of homeschooled children." Jessica mustered from her laughing fit.

She proceeded to ask more about her childhood, which Bulla only answered vaguely. Jessica finally dropped the subject when more of her friends showed up.

"Over here!" She waved.

After introductions, the group proceeded to catch up on gossip and their new classes. Pan had warned her high school was an enigmatic nightmare, but after ten minutes, Bulla had everyone's personalities pegged down. It was too easy. Maybe Pan was just messing with her. The lessons her father had given her as a child on reading people may have been what gave her the edge, but still, come on Pan. She made a mental note to gloat about her success to her childhood friend later.

The brain of the group was definitely Eric. She could tell as they talked about how hard senior year was going to be that he had barely chimed in or uttered a complaint. Although Angela also seemed quiet, she didn't have a sly expression on her face. Thus she concluded, Angela was the shy one. Mike and Jessica seemed to be the opposites of the other two. Jessica was always loud and talkative, that's what Bulla liked about her. She was also constantly flirting with Mike, but judging from Mike's not so subtle glances at Bulla, she was not succeeding. Either way, she was without a doubt the leader, and Mike seemed to be the eye candy. Between his goofy, baby faced smile, and spiky blond hair, she couldn't help but be reminded of Goten in Super Saiyan form.

Suddenly, the cafeteria grew noticeably louder and Bulla noticed a scowl on Jessica's face directed at something near the entrance. As she saw who it was, a scowl began to form on her own face. It was _them_ from the parking lot, the ones who had stolen her big entrance.

"What makes them _so_ cool?" Bulla asked in a clearly bitter tone.

"Those are the Cullens. They're all adopted, but see how they're in pairs? That's because they're all dating each other. And you see the lean one? He's the only single one, and _too good_ for anyone here." Jessica rolled her eyes at the thought of him.

The revelation certainly snapped Bulla out of her somewhat bored state. There she was, thinking she had everything figured out, but she seemed to have missed the mystery of the Cullens.


End file.
